Are you Sure?
by SarahWeasleyWinchester
Summary: It's 4 years after Hermione and Ron first kissed in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione is finally ready to take the next step. Just a short little one shot that I had running through my head! Hope you enjoy


Hermione sighed and glanced up at the clock. It was 4:50 PM.

_Just 10 more minutes, _she thought to herself as she neatly started stacking the paperwork spread out before her. As the Junior Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation she had spent the last week working long days to help organize the upcoming Wizarding World Fair. She was in charge of contacting the other countries to formally invite them to attend and to inform them of the rules and regulations for any entertainment or displays they might be bringing to the fair.

At exactly 5 o'clock she stood up and stretched. She grabbed her suitcase and locked her office door behind her as she strolled out of the room. As she waited by the elevators, she couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips. Today was Friday and Monday was a holiday, so she was looking forward to the long weekend. Ron and her were going to the shore for some much needed time together. They had both been so busy with their jobs the last few weeks that they had barely seen each other more than a couple hours a week. She stepped into the elevator, noting several bewitched paper airplanes overhead. She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to clang to a stop on the 7th floor.

She felt fluttering in her stomach as she entered the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Her eyes quickly found the closed door to Ron's office and she took a deep breath.

It had been 4 years since the day they had kissed in the Chamber of Secrets. 4 years of more kisses, hugs, declarations of love. This weekend was the weekend she was ready to take things to the next level. She had so far been afraid to show her love in the most intimate ways but she was ready. Her cheeks flared red with thoughts of what was to come.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron said cheerfully as she stepped into his office and gently closed the door behind her. "I'll be just a second. Have to finish this letter."

Hermione nodded and sat down in the chair opposite of him. She smiled softly as she watched him writing. He had jumped straight into a career as an Auror after the war but he had quickly found that it wasn't where his passion was. His love of sports had swiftly led him up the chain in the Department of Magical Games and Sports and now he was the newly appointed head of the department. She couldn't be prouder of the man he had grown into. He had really become responsible and put hard work in day after day.

"There. All done." With a flick of his wand Ron sealed the envelope and it disappeared, presumably on its way to the intended recipient. Ron stood up and extended his hand to help Hermione up. He took advantage of his grip on her hand to pull her close and wrap his arms around her waist. "It has been too long since I've kissed you, I can't wait another moment."

He didn't hesitate to press his lips to hers and Hermione leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself close to him. Her mouth opened under his and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He gently pushed her against the wall and pressed his body still closer to hers, his hands running over her gentle curves. Hermione felt his arousal pressing into her hip and pulled her lips from his.

"We should go. We'll be late to our reservation." She whispered. Ron took a deep breathe to attempt to gain control over himself. Hermione knew how hard it was on him to keep resisting but she also knew he respected her wishes enough not to push it. She couldn't wait to see his expression when she revealed she was ready to take that next step. He stepped away from her and smiled. "You're right. Harry and Ginny are probably already there. Shall we?" He held his arm out to her. She grinned as she took his arm and nodded.

"Let's do this."

They apparated out of the office.

Chapter 2

They appeared on a bright beach. The smell of salt in the air made Hermione breathe deeply and sigh. The beach is where she loved to be. The calming song of the waves and warm sand helped her to relax in ways that nothing else could. She looked around them. Nothing but beach for as far as she could see other than the small 2 bedroom cottage that they stood before.

The cottage was 2 stories high and a beautiful white color with navy blue trimming along the windows and door. A covered deck wrapped around the front and one side of the house with a large porch swing on the end.

"Oh Ron! It's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she ran through the sand up to it. Ron grinned and followed her. Harry had helped him to find this quiet place for the two couples to spend the weekend. He walked into the house and followed her excited voice into the living room.

"This is so beautiful!" She admired the nautical decorations and the view that the huge picture window gave of the beach. Ron wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into him happily.

"It doesn't look like Harry and Ginny are here yet." He said as he began laying kisses on her neck, she sighed and leaned her head to the side, giving him better access. She knew that Ginny and Harry would not be there until tomorrow morning as she had informed Ginny of her plans. Ginny had helped her to pick out several lingerie outfits which were now packed into the very bottom of her suitcase which she had shrunken and stuck inside her purse. She couldn't reveal this to Ron or he would be onto her plans. So she played along.

"It would appear not." She grinned as he nipped along her shoulder.

"We could find a way to pass the time while we wait." Hermione gasped as his hands ran up her sides to cup her breasts. She leaned her head against his shoulder as his fingers slid under the silky material of her bra and teased her nipples. She felt the familiar heat growing low in her belly. She moaned softly. _Maybe I don't have to wait until later. No one ever said you had to lose your virginity at night time, right? _ She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him as she kissed him fiercely

-THUD-

They jumped apart as a tawny colored owl hit the big window.

"Is that Ludwig?" Hermione asked referring to Ginny's owl.

"Yup" Ron walked over and let the bird in. There was a small note attached to his leg that Ron removed. As soon as the note was removed, Ludwig soared out of the window as Ron read the note.

"What is it?" Hermione feigned ignorance.

"Harry and Ginny got caught up with work. They won't be here until tomorrow morning now."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate."

Ron grinned at her slyly and slowly began walking to her. "A whole night to ourselves? This could be fun."

Hermione grinned and stepped out of his reach. "What would you like for dinner, love?" she walked into the fully stocked kitchen leaving him behind her. The desires were still there but they had settled down to a manageable level. _Besides, Ginny would kill me if I didn't make use of those outfits she chose. _

They talked and laughed as they prepared a dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn together. Hermione nibbled at the food while Ron at with gusto. The fluttering in her stomach grew stronger as the end of the meal grew close. She cut Ron a slice of chocolate cake and excused herself to the bathroom in their bedroom.

She stepped into the shower, letting the hot water sooth her nerves. She quickly washed herself and shaved everything she could reach. As she stepped out of the shower she heard the bedroom door open and close, meaning Ron was done with desert and it was almost show time.

"Hermione? Everything okay?" Ron asked through the door.

"Yes! Be out shortly!" She responded with a shaky voice.

She quickly used her wand to dry her hair and style it in loose waves down her back. She applied lotion to her body and a small bit of mascara and a sheer lip gloss. She reached into her purse and pulled her suitcase out, returning it to normal size. With shaky hands she pulled out and dressed in the outfit Ginny had specifically chosen for this night.

The bright red silk and lace contrasted sharply against her milky white skin. The bra was lacey and you could see her rosy nipples pressing against the fabric. Silk ribbons wrapped around her back and crisscrossed over her belly leading to the skimpiest pair of lace panties she had ever worn. With one last deep breath and a quick look in the mirror, Hermione opened the bathroom door.

Ron lay on the bed, having changed into maroon pajama pants. His nose was stuck in a book. Hermione smiles softly. Reading was something Ron had recently started to develop a love for and it made her love him all the more.

"Ron?" She said his name softly.

"Hm?" He didn't look away from his book. She took a tentative step forward.

"Ron." She said his name a bit more forcefully. He turned his head towards her and promptly dropped his book, not flinching as it hit him in the head.

"Hermione. You look….wow." She blushed and looked down. Ron sat up on the edge of the bed and held his arms out to her. She slowly walked towards him and stood between his legs. He placed his hands on her bare waist and looked up at her, silently questioning her. She stared into his eyes and nodded. Ron couldn't contain his grin as he bent and softly kissed her stomach.

His hands glided up her sides and cupped her breasts. He kissed his way up her belly and gently took a nipple into his mouth teasing it through the lace with his teeth. Hermione moaned softly as that familiar heat slowly started to grow. He teased the other nipple with his fingers as his other hand slid down her stomach. She gasped and Ron stilled and looked at her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Her head fell back and she moaned loudly. Ron's fingers and mouth worked together, making the fire inside her grow until she didn't think she could take anymore. Her moans came louder and her breathe grew ragged as a light sweat broke out over her. Her body was a tidal wave of sensations and she barely noticed Ron slide her panties down her legs and lay her on the bed. She opened her eyes and stared at him as he held himself over her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ever so gently Ron broke past that final barrier that had separated them. He rested his forehead against hers for a second giving her time to adjust. His breathe was ragged and she kissed him tenderly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled.

Yes, she had never been more sure of anything in her life.


End file.
